Wilson Phillips
|ja_kanji = ウィルソン・フィリップス |ja_romaji = Wiruson Firippusu |engname = Senator Phillips (Anime) |namesake = Wilson PhillipsThe Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice - Vol.9 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P170 The Secret of JOJO Characters (American vocal group) |death = January 16, 1988 |gender = Male |occupation = U.S Senator |mangadebut = Chapter 250 DIO's World (4) |mangafinal = Chapter 252 DIO's World (6) |animedebut = Episode 71 DIO's World (1) |gamedebut = All-Star Battle (PS3) |seiyuu = Junpei Takiguchi (OVA) Masaharu Satō (All-Star Battle) Chō (Anime) |voiceactor = Charles Martinet (OVA, English) }} is a minor character featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Wilson Philips is a short and overweight middle aged man, sporting a moustache consisting of two small whiskers on the side. Philips wears a two-piece dark suit and a bright polka-dot bow tie, and also wears a trilby as hat. Personality At first Wilson Phillips presents himself as a humble gentleman who doesn't care much for the people around him, capable of greeting with a smile the man who just broke the arm of his driver and invaded his car for no apparent reason. He also is confident of his authority, claiming that no one can do anything to him due to being a senator of the United States and believing he would one day be President. When put under great pressure by DIO, his sanity is lost and he doesn't care for anything anymore, becoming crazy. Background According to his inner monologue, he graduated his high school and college at the top of his class (and as captain of his college football team) and then went on to become a revered and respected politician. He then married a model 25 years younger than him and had a thousand acres of a villa in Hawaii. He also claimed to pay 50 times the taxes an average person does. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Wilson Phillips is a senator from the United States who first appeared in a car that was forced to stop by DIO, who wanted to chase Joseph Joestar. DIO asked Wilson's driver if the car was still working, but instead of an answer the driver tried to intimidate him, having his arm broken soon after. DIO then entered the car, where he was greeted by a friendly Wilson, who said the driver wouldn't be able to take them where he wanted with his arm broken. DIO ordered Wilson himself to chase Joseph, beating him up even after the senator tried to use his influence to scare DIO. Unable to leave the car due to The World's ability, Wilson is left with no choice but to obey. When they enter a road full of cars, DIO forces Wilson to drive through the crowd. The senator slowly loses his sanity due to DIO's acts, becoming crazy and willing to chase Joseph on free will. The car crashes and Wilson dies, his body being thrown by DIO in the direction of Joseph's car to stop him. In Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Wilson Phillips appears as part of the stage hazard in the Cairo Streets stage. After one of the combatants gets thrown in the hazard indication area, Wilson appears and slowly walks away, and later he appears insanely driving the car, hitting anyone near its trajectory, following DIO's orders (much like he did on the story events). However, if DIO appears as one of the combatants, Wilson's panel picture, being afraid of DIO, does not appear during the hazard event, only his second panel does, showing his insane face. Gallery Manga= Mr Senator crazy.png|Driven mad by DIO's malevolence, Wilson agrees to chauffeur the vampire Mr Senator dead.png|Wilson's death |-| Anime= Wilson smiling.png|With a smile, Wilson tries to reason with DIO DIO hurts Wilson.png|DIO rips Wilson's front teeth out Wilson dead.png|Wilson found dead after being thrown through a windshield References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 3 Category:Male Characters